


But What Is Love Without Lust

by femslash



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, F/F, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femslash/pseuds/femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based on a prompt about person A in a ship working at a sex shop, and person B buying embarrassing things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But What Is Love Without Lust

It was always almost exactly the same. Shaundi would be at the counter, working her regular 10 PM-4 AM shift. The night would be going by pretty regularly – a couple of weirdos buying animated shit, a blushing woman buying some kind of toy, a gross old man buying hardcore bondage, that kind of thing. Usual stuff.

And then she would come by.

She was tall, butch, pierced and tattooed, and looked like she could hold her own in a fight – if she wasn’t a customer, she would be exactly Shaundi’s type. Hell, even if she was a customer, but one who didn’t seem to exclusively buy the weirdest shit – ranging from some kind of weird dildo/bat hybrid to furry pornos with neon covers – that she could find, she would probably be Shaundi’s type.

But, she was still a customer. So Shaundi rang her through like every other customer, and tried not to look too closely at whatever she was buying, and really tried to avoid staring at her jawline, and that was that.

But tonight was different. For one thing, the woman was dressed almost entirely in purple, except for a pair of black skinny jeans that clung to her muscular thighs. But even aside from her clothing, she just gave off a different vibe. She seemed more…confident? Cocky? Something like that. So, Shaundi decided that it was time to change up the routine on her end too. 

When she came up to the counter, Shaundi sat up a little bit straighter, and pushed a strand of hair off her face. She even smiled at the customer. Even asked her how her night was going. 

The customer raised an eyebrow at her. Shaundi couldn’t blame her – she normally talked to the customers as little as possible. Small talk was just uncomfortable for everyone involved when a gimp mask lay on the counter between you. But then she smiled, before responding with “It’s going good, actually. Real good.”

Damn. Her voice was nice. It’s hard to get a real feel for someone’s voice when all they say is “Debit” or “Yeah”. But it was nice. Low, gravelly. Shaundi was willing to bet good money that she was a smoker.

Shaundi smiled at her, hoping she’d keep going. Partially to listen to her talk, because honestly, damn, and partially just to look at her. And also to avoid looking at whatever the fuck she just put in a (discrete, opaque black plastic) bag. 

Thankfully, she seemed to get the hint, and shrugged, before continuing with “I dunno, things are starting to look up for me and my friends, y’know? Nobody’s in prison, nobody’s died in a while…”

“I can see how that would be a positive.”

The customer laughed. “I know, right? I mean, it sounds so surreal. Like,” – she paused, trying to make her face as serious as possible - “It’s been six months since our last murder. Productivity is up 98% this quarter.”

Shaundi let out a snort of laughter, and the woman grinned up at her. Suddenly, she remembered that she was technically in the middle of a transaction, and turned back to face her cash register, saying “Oh, sh- sorry, your total comes to $39.05.”

The woman reached into her bag, and pulled out a wallet – had it always been purple or had Shaundi just never noticed before? – before saying it was gonna be debit. As they waited for the transaction to go through, the customer looked back up at Shaundi. 

“I’m Tristan, by the way. But my friends call me boss.”

“Does that make me your friend, boss?”

The woman – Tristan – smiled, saying “Dunno. Do you wanna be my friend, Shaundi?”

Shaundi paused for a moment, suddenly panicking. How did she know her name? What if she was some kind of serial killer, and was secretly stalking Shaundi?”

Tristan seemed to pick up on her distress, and gestured at Shaundi’s shirt, reminding her “Uh, you have a nametag. Sorry. Didn’t mean to freak you out.”

Shaundi blushed. “Right. That.”

There was a moment of awkward silence, broken only when the debit machine finally beeped, announcing that payment had been accepted. As the receipt printed, Shaundi watched the customer out of the corner of her eye. God, she was so handsome. At this point, Shaundi didn’t even care that she sometimes bought weird porn.

As she handed the other woman her receipt and bag, Shaundi bit her lip. She had an idea. A potentially very bad idea.

“So, I don’t know if you wanna hang around, but my lunch is in ten minutes.”

\--

Ten minutes later, the one other person working in the store was at the cash – thank god for weird-guy-who-works-in-the-back - and Shaundi was in the store bathroom, Tristan pinning her to the wall. As the other woman kissed and sucked on her throat, Shaundi reached out towards the door, clicking the lock into place.

Tristan stretched her neck up, whispering, “Fuck, you’re so hot,” before kissing Shaundi’s jaw. A part of Shaundi knew this was a pad idea. One, this was a public bathroom. Two, she was at work. Three, God only knows what bodily fluids coated the surfaces in here.

Then Tristan unzipped her jeans, and forcefully slid her hand down Shaundi’s underwear. Suddenly, it stopped seeming like such a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> it's not really canon compliant but this would take place during sr2, or more accurately, just after sr2


End file.
